


Working On It

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Friends With Benefits, M/M, cowards, izayas crocs make an appearance, izayas life is in shambles, mild breaking and entering, shizuo is scared of namie, they are basically boyfriends but they won’t admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: shizuo finds out why izaya never brings him over to his apartment to do the do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why?  
i dont know

Shizuo has been sleeping with his self-proclaimed enemy for a long time now. 

It started with heady make out sessions in high school, and ultimately graduated to him and Izaya sleeping together multiple times a week. 

Shizuo’s favorite moments are when he wakes up before Izaya, after an amazing fuck the night before. His body is always heavy with satisfaction, and the flea is quiet for once. (And he’s adorable, but don’t tell him that). 

Shizuo will never admit it, but he loves that there is at least one person that feels safe enough to sleep with him. Literally and figuratively. Even if said person always complains that Shizuo’s mattress is shit. 

Considering how many nights Izaya does end up spending at Shizuo’s tiny apartment, however, clearly tells him how full of shit Izaya is. 

The complaining does get annoying after a while, especially in the winter, since Shizuo’s heat system is utter garbage. 

“Why don’t we just go to your place then?”

To which Izaya usually avoids the question, or at least tells Shizuo that he can’t stay over. 

This conversation has occurred too many times, and it’s pissing Shizuo off. He decides he’s going to stay at Izaya’s tonight, and he will find out what the flea is hiding. 

The sexy, gorgeous, _scary_ secretary lets him in. 

“I appreciate you not breaking the door down this time, but he’s not here right now.”

“I’ll wait.”

She shrugs, and leaves shortly thereafter. Shizuo relaxes. He didn’t realize how tense he got around her. 

He knows he only has so much time before Izaya bursts in, so Shizuo gets to work, immediately heading for the upper level of Izaya’s apartment. 

The first room he finds looks to be a guest room, with only a bed and a set of drawers. Shizuo still checks the little closet and under the bed. He knows the flea is hiding something. 

He backs out of that room, turning around to the other two doors. One is a laundry room, which looks pretty standard and normal. 

That just leaves the final room, presumably Izaya’s room. 

Adrenaline rushing through him, Shizuo dives for the door, and flings it open. He nearly gets hit in the face by the door, though, because it doesn’t just swing open. The door opens partially, then bangs against something, and flies back at Shizuo’s face. 

Weird. Shizuo opens the door more carefully, and steps inside Izaya’s room. 

He thinks he now knows why Izaya never lets him stay over. To put it bluntly: Izaya’s room is a dump. 

There is a cleared path to the bed and the attached bathroom, but otherwise there’s clothes, and books, and _stuff_ everywhere. 

Half of the queen size bed is covered in laundry. The comforter mostly slid off the bed. 

Any and all surfaces are 90% covered with something. Water bottles, an Xbox and remotes, random knick knacks and such, phones and chargers weave through the chaos. Of course any and all knives are hidden.

Shizuo sees a power strip, with all ports plugged with phone chargers or some other mystery cords. 

Every single cord plugged in, is in a twisted mess of electronics. Izaya’s room is a fire hazard. 

There’s a large bookshelf that covers one wall, packed full of books. However, there’s equally as many books strewn about the room, as well. 

There’s volumes of manga, books on philosophy, old college textbooks (one laying open, with an empty candy wrapper as a book mark), there’s books in multiple languages, books they studied back in high school, even some personal notebooks. 

The ceiling fan is running as well. Of course Izaya is one of those people that leave their fans running constantly. 

Ironic, because Izaya is always complaining of “I’m cold.”

Izaya’s closet hangs half open, and Shizuo can see exactly how many variations Izaya has of that awful jacket. There’s extra pairs of shoes (is that a pair of pink _crocs_?), some sets of dressy clothes, and even a full suit. 

Oddly, the closet is better organized that the bedroom. 

A glance into the bathroom shows more clothes strewn about. The counter cluttered with various toiletries. 

Shizuo sighs, and sits at the end of the bed. He doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or bang his head against the wall. The mess is making him tired. There’s a volume of Death Note staring back at him from his feet 

He hears a familiar beeping from the front doors’ keypad. Izaya is home.

Shizuo doesn’t move though. He hears Izaya’s humming cut off. A few beats of silence. 

“I know you’re here, Shizu-chan~! Are we playing hide and seek now?”

Shizuo stays put and waits. It doesn’t take very long before Izaya stands in the doorway of his bedroom. 

His cheeks are pink. “Ah, well, you weren’t supposed to see this.” He has a dumb look on his face, like he’s trying to smile but the embarrassment is taking over. 

Shizuo can’t hold it in anymore, and bursts out laughing. “Is this why you never let me stay?” He says between peals of laughter. 

Izaya goes redder and looks around the room. “I wanted to clean up first.” He ducks his head, trying to hide his red cheeks. 

Shizuo is still getting his giggles out, but the sentiment touches him nonetheless. Izaya wanted to tidy up for Shizuo. He wanted things to look nice _for_ Shizuo, it’s too cute. 

Shizuo chuckles a bit, and says “You realize it’s been months and years that we’ve been fooling around, right?” He can’t help his smirk. Teasing Izaya is too fun. 

Izaya pouts. “Well, I’ve been busy...”

Shizuo laughs again, then stands and carefully steps over to Izaya. He gives him a kiss. “Yeah whatever you say, flea. Now come on, I’ll help you clean.”

Izaya jerks back. “Wait what? No! Why?”

Shizuo gives a dirty smirk. “Because I can’t really fuck you with all those clothes on the bed, now can I?”

Izaya giggles, cheeks still pink. “No, I guess not.”

They spend the evening tidying up. Shizuo finds old sketchbooks and poetry notebooks from their high school days. Izaya tackles him, face bright red, and wrestled them away. 

Izaya’s room is clean by the end. And they found a bottle or two of unfinished lube. They’re going to try to finish one of the bottles off before midnight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t resist adding some more fluffy shenanigans

They’ve been living together in a new apartment in Ikebukuro for about three months now. They’re taking their relationship to the next level. 

Shizuo won’t lie, Izaya makes it very hard to be with 24/7. There twice as much bickering as before. Usually about rent, and how Izaya doesn’t let Shizuo pay half. 

He’s also unnerved by Izaya’s clients. But Izaya likes to work from home, and Shizuo has learned that he has no backbone against those dark eyes and pout. 

There is one other issue that Shizuo didn’t really predict. 

Shizuo is a naturally tidy person; any clutter will just piss him off. Plus, his mother always taught him to clean up after himself. 

That being said, he knows that Izaya is... messy, to say the least. 

One would assume that with how meticulous and organized Izaya is with his information network, that he’d be just as organized in all facets of life. 

Nope. 

Izaya is scattered and forgetful with basically any daily function. 

He leaves clothes everywhere, he leaves clean laundry in the basket or dumps it on the bed. Towels are all over the bathroom floor. 

Izaya’s books are in teetering stacks, ready to fall any second. Izaya likes to use them to put other stuff on top, like a glass of water. He’s an idiot. 

If you look underneath his work desk, you’ll find a disaster of tangled cords. Izaya got his foot stuck in it once. 

No, he doesn’t leave half-eaten food sitting out (thank god), but he does conveniently forget to wash the dishes. 

Shizuo finds himself tidying up after Izaya. He doesn’t entirely mind, but he’d prefer if his boyfriend would just do it himself. 

Namie snickers at him when she sees him cleaning up. He’d snap at her, but, frankly, she still scares him. She’s the type to slit his throat without feeling a thing. It gives him chills. 

He wishes Izaya would find better friends. 

He knows Izaya doesn’t do it intentionally. He always looks so sad when Shizuo berates him about the mess. 

And Shizuo knows how Izaya hyper fixates on his work (or on Shizuo), which causes him to space out and forget basically anything else. ADHD is a bitch. 

He’s started rewarding Izaya when he keeps things clean. He kisses Izaya on the forehead for washing his dishes. He’ll pet his hair if Izaya puts his laundry away (and if he clears the mountain of dirty laundry on the floor). And he rubs Izaya’s shoulders for clearing any other clutter. 

This method works pretty well. 

All in all, Shizuo loves that he can spend all his time with Izaya. The flea is witty and charming, and devastatingly beautiful. He calms Shizuo’s temper just as easily as he can raise it. He working on ignoring the bait Izaya throws at him. 

It’s sappy and gross, but Shizuo has never been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:  
“izaya why are you sitting over there come sit on the couch”  
“no”  
“huh? get over here”  
“i don’t wanna”  
“why are you being difficult”  
“...no reason”  
“omfg just tell me”  
“no you’ll make fun of me”  
“...”  
“fiiiiine. my foot is stuck”  
“what”  
“in the cords. i cant get my foot out”  
“SHIZUO STOP LAUGHING AT ME”

**Author's Note:**

> i based izayas messy room off my own room and my best friends bedroom back at her parents house LMAO  
i have this head canon that izaya is actually very messy. he seems the type to be easily distracted, so he pulls one book out but then a thought distracts him, so he needs to check another book.   
cleaning his room is not even on his list of priorities.   
you can pry this hc from my cold dead hands.


End file.
